La fille cachée de Sirius Black
by Ginger-Furie
Summary: Et si Sirius Black avait eu une fille. Le cours de l'histoire en aurait été changé. Découvrez les aventure du quatuor Potter-Weasley-Granger-Black. Suit la trame principal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Tout Harry potter appartient à la fabuleuse que dis-je fantastique J.K Rowling et ceux malgré mes vives protestations.

**Prologue :** L'Orphelinat St-Elizabeth

TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC

L'eau ruisselait sur les vitres de l'orphelinat St-Elizabeth situé au 70 Baker Street. Une femme, ayant la cinquantaine, se tenait droite semblant attendre quelqu'un dont l'arrivée se faisait imminente. PLOP ! Mary Stewart, car c'était comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, sursauta et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Devant elle, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, elle se décala légèrement pour le laisser passer.

-Merci ma chère Mary, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? dit Albus Dumbledore de sa voix pleine de gentillesse.

-Ma foi plutôt bien pour les temps qui court. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise de votre lettre et surtout de votre arrivée assez inattendue s'exclama Mary.

-Cela s'est fait dans la précipitation et sans réel organisation mais peut-être serions-nous plus à l'aise pour discuter dans votre bureau.

-Si bien sûr, suivez-moi !

Arrivée dans le bureau, Mary s'assit dans son fauteuil de directrice alors que Dumbledore s'asseyait sur une des deux chaises en face du bureau.

-Vous désirez un thé professeur Dumbledore ?

-Non merci Mary, je ne compte pas rester longtemps, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.

-Vous avez toujours beaucoup à faire professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui peut-être mais ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu vous parler. Une de mes anciennes élèves vient de décéder suite à une attaque de Mangemorts. Elle laisse une petite fille de un an derrière elle et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de la prendre ici.

-N'a-t-elle pas un père cette petite ?

-Son père vient juste d'être incarcéré à Askaban et n'est pas prêt à en sortir.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas professeur Dumbledore, c'est pourquoi c'est vous qui vous en occupez ? Normalement c'est le département de la justice magique qui se charge des orphelins surtout en cas de parent emprisonné.

-Parce que sa mère était ma fille. Je sais que c'est surprenant, j'ai eu ma fille Cornelia lors d'une aventure mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour elle. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu la protéger comme il fallait. Ne lui dites rien pour l'instant et pour ses frais, ils sont tous à ma charge. Je veux qu'elle ne manque de rien quitte à être privilégié par rapport aux autres.

-Je comprends, vous pouvez l'amener quand ?

-Demain si c'est possible.

-Pas de problème, tout sera prêt !

Dumbledore se leva et s'apprêtait à transplaner pour repartir quand il se retourna et dit :

-Au fait, elle s'appelle Louise Black.

**FIN DU PROLOGUE**

Bonjour !

Voici la première fiction que je publie, je dois dire que je stresse un peu. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez et que j'ai pas trop de faute. J'espere faire des chapitres pas trop court et surtout recevoir pleiiiins de review. Ginger Furie à votre service.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** : **Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling.

**Chapitre 1 : **Le Poudlard Express

**Ellipse de dix ans**

« Vous êtes bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il faut faire ? Parce que foncer dans un mur, c'est assez étrange ! » S'exclama une fillette de 11 ans.

« Pour la dixième fois aujourd'hui, oui ! Tu crois sincèrement que ton grand-père t'aurait menti ? Et puis de toute façon, je suis moi-même passé par là pour aller à Poudlard. » Lui rétorqua une Mary passablement énervée.

« Oui, je sais bien que grand-père ne m'aurait jamais menti mais … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne jeune fille, tu y vas. Je ne peux pas t'accompagner plus loin car j'ai beaucoup de travail, passe une excellente année Louise et surtout travaille bien. Je ne veux pas recevoir une seule lettre négative à ton égard. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Stewart, je vous envoie une lettre dès que j'arrive pour vous dire dans quel maison je suis. »

Et sans adieu déchirant alors que Mary Stewart partait, une certaine Louise Black fonçait dans le mur qui lui permettrait se rendre à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Arrivée de l'autre coté, elle regarda les enfants et parents qui se disaient au revoir parfois de manière déchirante. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir une famille pour l'accompagner sur le quai et lui dire au revoir. Son grand-père n'avait évidemment pas pu l'accompagner à cause de l'énorme du travail qu'il avait mais aussi à cause de sa célébrité. Louise se trouvait quand même assez chanceuse d'avoir un parent encore vivant d'autres n'avaient pas cette chance.

« Bon quand y faut y aller, faut y aller ! »S'exclama Louise tandis qu'elle tentait péniblement de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule amassé sur le quai. Et alors qu'elle allait arriver à son but, monté dans le train, elle se fit bousculer par une famille et se retrouva par terre. Une femme, visiblement la mère, se retourna vers elle et commença à s'excuser.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'espère que vous n'avez rien de casser. Oh comme je suis désolé. » dit la femme dont l'air faisait de la peine tellement elle avait l'air désolé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien et puis je suis pas en sucre vous savez. C'est pas une petite chute de rien du tout qui va me mettre KO »s'exclama une Louise déjà debout et qui vérifiait que rien n'était tombé de son chariot.

« Vous êtes tout seule ? Je peux demander à un de mes enfants de vous accompagner et rester avec vous si besoin. »Persista la femme.

« Ça ira, je vais me débrouiller mais c'est gentil de proposer. A une prochaine fois peut-être. »Dit Louise alors qu'elle montait dans le train avec toutes ses affaires.

Louise parcourut le couloir tout en essayant de trouver un compartiment de préférence vide et elle trouva son bonheur à la fin du dernier wagon. Elle pourrait enfin être au calme, elle fit coulisser la porte et installa assez difficilement ses affaires dans le port bagage. Ceci fait, elle s'installa confortablement sur la banquette et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. CLAC. Et bien le repos sera de courte durée apparemment. Louise regarda le nouvel arrivant, plutôt petit, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux couleur émeraude. Enfin ce qui attirait le regard était plutôt la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Harry Potter, son grand-père lui avait beaucoup parlé de son histoire. Lui aussi était orphelin comme elle, elle savait aussi qu'il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il lui demandait s'il pouvait s'assoir ici.

« Ça te dérange si je m'installe ici ? »

« Pas du tout ! T'as besoin d'aide pour tes affaires ? »

« Je crois que je vais réussir à me débrouille. »

Louise le regarda faire et se dit qu'elle pouvait enfin fermer les yeux pour se reposer tranquillement. Mal lui en a prit, deux secondes plus tard, la porte coulissa encore plus fort. Elle soupira, c'était qui cette foi. Elle fixa son regard sur une seule partie de son corps, ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient roux comme ceux de la femme qu'elle avait percuté et là, Louise comprit que la dite femme était une Weasley et donc que ce garçon était son fils. Ou un des siens vu ses dires précédents.

« Salut, je m'appelle Ron. Ron Weasley et vous ? »Se présenta le garçon qui avait déjà mit ses affaires dans un des ports bagages et s'installait à présent à coté de Louise.

« Moi c'est Louise Selwyn. » Et oui la jeune Louise avait choisi de prendre le nom de famille de sa grand-mère maternelle, les noms Dumbledore et Black étaient un peu trop voyant.

« Et moi Harry Potter »

« Le Harry Potter ? Ouah ça c'est trop cool ! Et hum, je peux la voir ? »

Louise sourit, ce garçon venait à peine de débarquer et il lui faisait déjà rire.

« Oui pas de problème. »

Harry souleva la mèche qui barrait son front dévoilant ainsi sa cicatrice. Ron poussa un petit cri tout en se penchant pour mieux la voir. C'est alors que la femme qui vendait des friandises passa à coté du compartiment tout en leur demandant s'ils voulaient quelque chose. Harry sauta sur l'occasion et sortit une bourse que l'on sentait bien pleine.

« Mettez-moi un peu de tout s'il vous plaît. »

Ron et Louise se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent en même temps : « Tu nous en passeras dit ? »

« Sans problème les gars. »Dit un Harry qui semblait tout content avec ses désormais nouveaux amis et ses friandises.

Ron, Louise et Harry se goinfrèrent des friandises qui remplissaient le compartiment. Pour Harry, c'était surprise sur surprise. En effet lui qui avait été élevé par des moldus s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il découvrait Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouilles, Fizwibiz et surtout les dragées de Bertie Crochu. Celles-ci laissèrent un goût amer aux 3 amis en particulier Louise qui avait eu la malchance de tomber sur une au foie et fiente de pigeon. Elle avait ensuite manger une tonne de caramel (sans risque) dans l'espoir de faire passer le goût infecte dans la bouche. Suite à ça, ils avaient commencés à parler de Poudlard et des cours. Ron s'était alors mit en tête de leur montrer ce que lui avait appris ses frères. Louise, connaissant la réputation des jumeaux Weasley, se doutait bien que ce qu'ils avaient appris à Ron était une entourloupe mais ne lui dit rien. C'est à ce moment là qu'avait décidé de débarquer Hermione Granger.

« Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien. Oh tu fais de la magie, voyons-nous ça ! »

Ron sembla tout d'un coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui, Hermione venait sans nul doute de le rendre plus fébrile qu'il ne l'était avant son arrivé. Il attrapa son rat, pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit d'une voix mal assuré : « Soleil, Jonquilles et Mimosa, que ce gros vilain rat, en jaune soit coloré de la tête au pied. »

Evidemment, rien ne se passa et Hermione, Harry et Louise se permirent de rire de la « maladresse » de Ron.

«Ça va y a rien de drôle. »Dit un Ron assez gêné de s'être fait piégé par ses propres frères.

Hermione ressortit quand même assez vite, son but était quand même d'aider Neville et Ron ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier. Aussitôt que Hermione fut sortie, un autre groupe entra cette fois-ci composé de un garçon aux cheveux presque blanc entouré deux garçons massifs.

« Lui c'est Crabbe et lui Goyle. Moi je suis Draco. Draco Malefoy. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire quant à Louise s'était avec difficulté qu'elle se retenait de faire pareil.

« Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien, des cheveux roux et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcément un Weasley. »Dit Malefoy d'un air snob et hautain.

Aussitôt Louise et Ron ne s'amusaient plus. Quant à Harry, il n'appréciait pas du tout que ce garçon débarque et se moque de son nouvel ami. Malefoy continua sur sa lancée en s'adressant cette fois à Harry.

« On m'a dit que Harry Potter se trouvait dans le train. Tu n'es pas obligé de trainer avec ces gens. Je peux te proposer mon aide. »Dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit : « Je n'ai pas besoin, je sais reconnaître ceux qui sont mauvais. »

Malefoy se retourna et alors qu'il allait quitter le compartiment, il se tourna vers Louise et lui dit : « Au fait, t'es qui toi ? »

« Je m'appelle Louise Selwyn. »

« Selwyn, je te conseille de partir et de nous rejoindre. Il y a assez de traître à leur sang sans en rajouter surtout une grande famille comme la tienne. »

« Je suis très bien où je suis et peu m'importe le sang qui coule dans mes veines. »

Malefoy ignora son regard et repartit aussitôt avec ses deux gorilles.

« C'était qui lui ? »Demanda Harry bien que sa question ne porte pas vraiment sur son nom.

« Les Malefoy sont ce qu'on appelle des sang-pur. Ils prônent la pureté du sang et ont en horreur les moldus. Lucius Malefoy était aussi un grand partisan de tu-sais-qui.»Informa Ron à l'intention d'Harry.

« Mais y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, il a dit Ron, que tu étais un traître à ton sang. Ça veut dire quoi en faite ? »

« Ma famille ne déteste pas les moldus, on ne se croit pas supérieur à eux comparé aux Malefoy qui eux le croient. »

« J'ai compris et euh moi je suis quoi ? »

C'est fois-ci, ce fut à Louise de répondre, Ron ne sachant pas la réponse à la question de Harry.

« Tu es un sang-mêlé, ta mère était une née-moldue, ça veut dire que ses parents étaient moldus, et ton père, lui, descendait d'une vieille famille de sorcier. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »Lui demanda naturellement Ron.

« Mon grand-père connaissait les parents de Harry et il me parlait quelques fois d'eux. »

«Au fait, j'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure. Mais une Selwyn non ? Il me semblait que tout le monde était mort dans cette famille ? »

« C'est le cas, ma mère est morte quand j'étais bébé et mon je ne l'ai jamais connu. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat mais mon grand-père me rendait souvent visite. Il n'a pas pu me recueillir mais je le vois quand même régulièrement. »

« Oh je suis désolé ! »S'excusa Ron.

« C'est pas grave, par contre, je crois qu'il faudrait mettre nos robes de sorciers. Il me semble que l'on ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

_Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu des hésitations sur la façon de narrer l'histoire. J'hésitais entre faire tout de différents point de vue mais je me suis finalement décidé pour faire avec un narrateur externe (ou interne, j'ai pas bien écouté en cours de français). Dite-moi si vous préférez une autre sorte de narration. L'histoire ne changerait pas. Sinon je veux pleins de reviews même des petites. Sinon, l'histoire ne se passera pas principalement dans le tome 1, il y aura seulement ce chapitre et la répartition. Après, on passera directement au 3ème tome. Et on continuera normalement. Juste, ça va être les vacances, je pense pouvoir essayer de poster jusqu'à 4 chapitre et si c'est bon plus. Gros Bisous ! ;)_


End file.
